Butterflies Don't Lie
by Xyrena
Summary: (AU) Kagome loves Kouga....He doesn't know......Will she tell him?........


Hey again everyone! I know, I know! By now you are all probably tired of all my song fics, but I'm sorry! I happen to ADORE song fics! Me being a song writer myself, I just can't get enough of them! If anyone knows of any good ones, plz let me know. Anyways, I might write a couple more song fics and then start consintrating more on actual stories.  
  
Same as always, like all my other song fics, if ppl want I will make up a plot for the songfics and write a story. If anyone has any ideas for it plz, let me know and I will give you the credit you deserve when I write it (or we, if you want to co-write it).  
  
I don't on Inuyasha or Butterflies Don't Lie by Kaci.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Butterflies Don't Lie  
  
"So... what are you doing this weekend, Kagome?" Sango asked her on the phone.  
  
"Nothing that I know of. Why? Something going on?" Kagome asked Sango as she looked out the window, finally finshed with her homework.  
  
That's when she saw him. The object of her affection.  
  
Kouga.  
  
You walk by and my heart beats  
  
A thousand times at once it seems  
  
And every time you look at me  
  
I have to tell myself to breathe  
  
With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt  
  
Emotions then take over me like I've never felt  
  
She just stared at him. She felt her heart speed up and couldn't help but smile. He just looked so cute. He was on his computer, probably chatting with a friend on AIM.   
  
Sango was talking to her about a party this weekend but she wasn't paying attention, she just kept gazing at Kouga.  
  
I could tell my heart each time  
  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking about, right now.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I hope he doesn't look over, he might think I'm some kind of stalker or something.'   
  
  
  
She then went in to a daydream. As always, about Kouga.  
  
~She was walking through the hallway and saw Kouga. He loked toward her and smiled. Then he started walking towards her.~  
  
"Gome?"  
  
~Then he stood right in front of her and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.~  
  
"Hey, Gome?"  
  
~Kouga then brought her hand up to his mouth where he laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles.~  
  
"Gome."  
  
~Then he pulled her up against him and she looked into his eyes while he gazed down into hers. He started leaning down towards her.~  
  
"GOME."  
  
~He leaned down and down and down then, his lips were mere millimeters away from hers. She could feel his warm breath tickle her lips, than he leaned in to finally finish the distance between them.....~  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
She snapped out of her daydream when she heard Sango scream her name. 'Damn, that girl! And it was getting good to.' She thought sighing.  
  
Is there a chance you could be mine  
  
If I let you see inside  
  
Or do you love somebody else  
  
Should I keep this to myself  
  
I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth  
  
Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you  
  
With a sigh she answered her.  
  
"What, Sango?"  
  
"You were totally spacing out......"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
".....It was about Kouga, wasn't it?"  
  
'Sango knows me to well. But is wasn't like I was going to admit it to her.'  
  
"No... it wasn't."  
  
"Yes it was! I know it was about Kouga. It's always about Kouga....."  
  
I could tell my heart each time  
  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie  
  
Then in a soft voice she said.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him? What's the worst he could do?"  
  
"Well, he could reject me in front of the whole school, then never talk to me again."  
  
"You know Kouga isn't like that. He would never do that to you. You guys have known each other almost your entire lives."  
  
Once again there you are  
  
Anxiousness, nervous heart  
  
Butterflies fluttering  
  
Can only mean one thing  
  
"I know your right. I just don't know....."  
  
She than looked out her window again and saw Kouga sitting at his desk writing something.  
  
"Maybe he's just...some guy...."  
  
I could tell my heart each time  
  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
  
He than looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back at him, and he did that hand thing that meant to call him. Kagome nodded to him and told Sango she would call her back later.  
  
"....Or not."  
  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, Ok. I know they were all WAY OOC! But, it's fanfiction, isn't it? Meaning I can make them act any way I want, ha! Anyways, thanks for reading! Review, tell me if you hate, love it, or whatever! Bye Bye 4 now!  
  
  
  
~Jamie 


End file.
